Many abrasive products include abrasive particles in a binder, for example, abrasive particles bound to paper in sandpaper, or a bonded abrasive article such as a grinding wheel, formed of abrasive particles and a binder.
Desirable characteristics for such binders include binding strength, toughness, flexibility, ease of curing, ease of additive incorporation such as colorants, minimal cost, and the like. Abrasive binders having one or more such characteristics can exhibit longer abrading lifetime, better abrading performance, decreased random scratch formation on a workpiece due to particle movement, and the like.
Numerous binders have been employed or attempted in abrasive products, for example, phenolic resins, aminoplast resins having pendant α,β-unsaturated carbonyl groups, urethane resins, epoxy resins, urea-formaldehyde resins, isocyanurate resins, melamine-formaldehyde resins, acrylate resins, acrylated isocyanurate resins, acrylated urethane resins, acrylated epoxy resins, bismaleimide resins, hide glue, cellulosics, latices, casein, soy proteins, sodium alginate, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylacetate, polyacrylester, and polyethylene vinylacetate, polystyrene-butadiene, mixtures thereof, and the like.
However, there is still a need in the art for abrasive binders with improved properties.